Torrie Wilson
Torrie Wilson is a retired female wrestler most known for her tenures with World Championship Wrestling and the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment. She is also notable for not holding a championship during her entire career. 'World Championship Wrestling' Torrie Wilson went to a WCW show in 1999 with a boyfriend. There, she met Scott Steiner, who wanted to walk out to the ring with her. After that, Kevin Nash expressed an interest in doing a storyline with her. She would go on to debut as "Samantha", a device the New World Order used to turn David Flair against his father Ric. At 1999's Bash At The Beach, Torrie was in David's corner when he captured the WCW United States Champpionship from Dean Malenko. She would disappear from WCW TV for a few months, returning under her real name. Torrie began managing Billy Kidman and his Filthy Animal co-horts. She would be captured on camera flirting with Eddie Guerrero, leading to a feud between Kidman and Eddie. Following this, she would disappear again, reappearing in 2000 to join the New Blood stable with Billy Kidman. She began to give attention to Horace Hogan, making Kidman jealous. Torrie would cost Kidman in his match against Horace's uncle, NWO leader Hulk Hogan. She would disappear again, reappearing in July 2000 during a match between Buff Bagwell and Shane Douglas. She would leave with Douglas, leading to a feud between Kidman and Douglas. She would team with Douglas to defeat Madusa and Kidman in a mixed tag match. After that, she was released from her WCW contract. 'WWF/E Career' Torrie appeared on WWF television in 2001 as part of the Invasion storyline. Teamed with Stacy Keibler, the two of them found themselves feuding with Divas Trish Stratus and Lita, with the duo losing to Trish and Lita at Invasion in a tag team bra and panties match. After the loss, Torrie would defeat Trish in a paddle on a pole match on Raw. Torrie became a fan favorite during this time due to her budding on-screen relationship with Tajiri. Keibler would turn against Wilson over this, and Torrie would defect to the WWF side. Wilson would defeat Stacy at No Mercy ''in a lingerie match. The first draft would send Torrie to SmackDown. Her relationship with Tajiri would soon sour, as he would become jealous, forcing Torrie to wear conservative kimonos and walk behind him. Growing tired of his treatment, Torrie climbed onto the commentator's table and stripped the kimono off, revealing her lingerie. She would leave him. Following this, she would start a relationship with Maven that did not last very long. Torrie's biggest storyline would come late 2002-early 2003, in the form of a storyline involving her real-life father Al. She was attempting to protect her father from the clutches of Dawn Marie, but was unsuccessful. After Al proposed to Torrie, Dawn Marie agreed to stop the wedding if Torrie would spend a night with her. Despite Torrie doing this, Al would marry Dawn Marie and die on their honeymoon (not real). Dawn would attack Torrie at the funeral and the two would collide at ''Royal Rumble 2003, where Torrie emerged victorious. In May 2003, Torrie posed for Playboy for the first time. This sent her into a feud with a jealous Nidia. Nidia's boyfriend Jamie Noble became infatuated with Torrie after purchasing her magazine. During her "Playboy coming out party''", Torrie was interrupted by the returning Diva Sable. The two would be on-again-off-again rivals. Torrie would win a bikini contest at ''Judgment Day, with Sable becoming irate over the decision. Torrie would also have a match against Molly Holly for the Women's Championship, but would be unsuccessful. Torrie then became manager to Billy Gunn. Noble and Nidia feuded with the duo, leading to an "Indecent Proposal" match at Vengeance that Jamie Noble won. As per the stipulation, Torrie had to spend the night with Noble; however, all four got involved and really drunk. The Divas would then find themselves feuding with Shaniqua, who dominated the Divas, including Torrie and Nidia. In March 2004, Sable and Torrie posed together for Playboy. This led to a feud with Miss Jackie and Stacy Keibler, leading to the two of them colliding at WrestleMania XX in a lingerie match. Sable and Torrie would emerge victorious. Torrie would then feud with Sable, leading to a loss to the veteran at The Great American Bash. Sable would then leave the company. Following that, Torrie began feuding with Hiroko, the wife of Kenzo Suzuki. In 2005, Torrie defeated Hiroko in a kimono match on the first SmackDown shot from Japan. In 2005, Torrie would begin feuding with Melina, leading to an encounter at The Great American Bash, where Torrie emerged victorious. In the summer of 2005, Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle were moved to the Raw brand. She and Candice Michelle would attack 2005 Diva Search winner Ashley Massaro, prompting Ashley to find an ally in Trish Stratus. Torrie and Candice would align with Victoria to form Vince's Devils. At Unforgiven 2005, ''Trish and Ashley would defeat Torrie and Victoria. They would feud until Homecoming, when Trish and Ashley stripped all three girls in the first ever Two on Three Bra and Panties match. Afterwards, Torrie disappeared, leading to rumors that she may have been fired. This came as news to both WWE and Torrie Wilson, who had taken time off to tend to some personal issues. In November, Torrie returned, taking on the team of Trish, Ashley and the debuting Mickie James. The Vince's Devils alliance would fizzle out when Candice and Victoria turned on Torrie, making her a face again. Torrie would face Candice at ''WrestleMania 22 in a strange Playboy pillow fight that saw them wearing evening gowns. Torrie would win the match. That June, she would defeat Candice again in a Wet and Wild match. During this time, Torrie would also appear on the revamped ECW brand, competing in bikini contests against Kelly Kelly. Torrie would also begin managing Carlito in 2006. During this time, Ric Flair took an interest in Carlito and she would begin managing the two of them. In May 2007, Carlito would turn heel and turn on Ric Flair and dump Torrie. In June 2007, Torrie would be drafted back to SmackDown. In September, she was attacked by the debuting Krissy Vaine, who promptly left the company after the segment. In October, she teamed with Mickie James in a losing effort to Beth Phoenix and Victoria. She appeared on Mickie's team at the November 2006 Survivor Series, where her team was victorious. Her final appearance was on a November edition of SmackDown, where she defeated Victoria. She was released from her WWE contract in 2008. Post-WWE Appearances Torrie returned for one night only to take part in the 25 Divas battle royal for WrestleMania 25. She was not victorious. 'Also Known As' *Samantha 'Signature Moves and Finishing Moves' *Swinging Neckbreaker *DDT *Nosejob *Torrie-nado DDT *Baseball Slide 'Wrestlers Managed' *Filthy Animals *Carlito *Shane Douglas *David Flair *Billy Gunn *Billy Kidman *Tajiri *Rey Mysterio *Maven Category:WCW Category:WWF Category:Divas Category:WWE Category:Playboy Covergirls Category:SmackDown Category:ECW Category:Raw